Don't Mess With Homicidal Lover
by animemaster26
Summary: when Johnny was out one might to go to the 24/7 store and decides to take a short cut and runs into a group of men who want something special from Nny. who will save him? RAPE! YAOI! SMEX! LANGUAGE! VIOLANCE
1. Chapter 1

Am: hey guys I'm starting to get into another fandom, Right now I'm into JTHM so this will be a EdgarXJohnny fic so please enjoy WARNING Yaoi blood language and smexyness :3

It was one of troughs nights, one of troughs starry nights, Johnny adored these nights. Johnny was currently up on the roof of his house having a frezzy. "Sometimes I think this is the only thing NICE about the human world, how I dream of going over the stars, to forget about this life, to start anew" Whispered the maniac as he stared into the distant sky with a slight smile gracing his bonny face. He sighed contently and continued to suck down his Frezzy. *sound of cup running out of contents* "awww... and I was enjoying that* a lone tear fell down his face and landed on his sad empty cup. "WAIT! I have a great idea instead of killing myself over this, I'll just get another!" And with that he jumped off his roof and landed on the cool pavement.

He stood and begun his journey to the 24/7 store, it was 12:00, there was no reason to rush getting there, he could enjoy his walk while listening to ode to joy on his CD player and drown out the sounds of stupid humans that he shall surly kill later that week, with that thought who, and how to kill the group of preps that laughed at him as he passed. he looked around and decided he has had enough of these stupid ignorant people, so, he decided to take a shortcut through a dark ally,

This was probably the stupidest decision he ever made.

He made his way through the dark ally only to be stopped by a group of men. "So... what do you guys think? Well... he is sertently beautiful..." Whispered the men as they moved forward and grabbed Johnny by his wrists and pulled him deeper into the ally, Johnny struggled and flailed against his captors, They drug him back further and threw him on the hard ground he landed with a hard thunk. He reached behind him to grab his weapon that he keeps in the back of his boot to cut the damned people down, he growled and attacked but was stopped by one of them when they grabbed him by his wrist and sqwesed until he dropped his weapon, now defenceless he relied on his hand to hand combat skills, he attempted to swing a punch but was caught by another fist and was held tight. "It's futile... just accept your fate" said the man with a deep scary voice that made johnny shiver.

the Unknowened person leaned down and licked up his neck and kissed and bit it leaving tiny hickys all over his neck. The maniac moaned slightly not able to not as he shut his eyes tight and tears streamed down his face, he continued to shiver as the man ripped off Johnny's shirt revealing his perfect pale skin and bonny features "S Stop now and I might let you die a quick death" hissed Johnny as he bared his teeth to the rapist.

"Now now, why would I stop now? you have such nice features while everyone else in this god forsaken town is so ugly! yessss this is sertently a nice find..." purred the man as he leaned down and kissed and nipped the boys collar bone earning the rapist a reluctant moan from him.

He smiled and licked one of his sensitive nipples making him shake and moan in scared pleasure he cried and struggled even more when he got down to Johnny's belt, the rapist started to knead Johnny's half hard earning a cry from him as he closed his eyes tight and turned his blushing face away from him.

The rapist just continued his assault on poor Johnny's virgin body, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and reached his hand inside to rub his bare cock, Johnny yelled into the night in a hopeless attempt for help "no use as I said before kid, no use and admit it, you lik-." whisper into johnny's ear before it was cut off by a bang and the feeling of blood flowing onto his naked shoulder he looked at his rapist and saw the hole through his head and gasped.

He had compleat motion over his wrists again and saw they had holes in their heads too! He looked up into the night sky to see what happened only to find none other than "Edgar Vargas?" question Nny as he called out to the man in the torn cape and 9 mm pistol in hand. "Hey Nny hope I'm not to late said Edgar as he smiled and jumped down from the building

AN: hey~ I'll be updating soon I'm gonna try to finish this one before Summer is over I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later in the next chapter Ja Ne! 3


	2. Chapter 2

AM: I know what Your going to say AM YOU SAID YOU WOULD FINISH BEFORE SUMMER WAS OVER! well I was pre registering for Anime banzai 2012 and working, sorry about that On wards with the tale!

Johnny shivered as the cold air hit his moist skin, he felt dirty, Nny closed his eyes tightly and clenched his temples "fuuuck, always something" the insomniac said standing and looking up at his Savior.

Edgar smiled and jumped down, he adjusted his glasses and put his gun in the holster, He sighed and put his hand on his hip "Sorry I didn't come sooner, but I was escaping your basement" He said casually unbuttoning his cape and wrapped it around Nny's bear half.

"But- I-You! I killed you.." stuttered the boy, his face painted over with bewilderment. "true, You did kill me, But, you only killed my soul and 2nd half Scri, Thanks to that I'm here alive and was able to save you in time." whispered Edgar sadly as he looked at the dead body's

"Anyway, we shouldn't stick around here, we should go back to your house and get you a new shirt, and maybe find my lost half there" Edgar looked around and cringed his nose at the stink of rot, he lead Nny into a quick way back, avoiding the main streets, when they got home they got in and shut the door,

Edgar let out a sigh of relive and went down into the basement to look.

Johnny sighed, happy to be home, this day has turned from good to bad, to rape, and now a fucking treasure hunt for little shattered pieces of lost soul, great, He needed to kill someone now.

Nny scratched the back of his head and let go of the cape and let it fall, he descended down the stairs and grabbed a knife. he walked up to the nearest person, A serious pedophile.

He walked up and leaned down in front of hm and scowled at him "And where do you get off on little kids, you sick fuck, I swear all humans are waste scrapes of unwanted beings and emotions, people like you make me want to vomit my organs out." he said standing and carving letters into the guys back, the man moaned and blushed.

Nny raised an eyebrow and faced palmed, "NO NO NO! I want you to scream with PAIN! not WANT!" He turned around and grunted stupid humans, one thing I want from them and they screw it up.

The man smiled and looked at Nny's bare skin, "Ohh~ I think I'll be just happy dying seeing this feast, beautiful..." he said sexy like licking his lips and touching Nny's back

He yelped and turned around "SHUT UP, YOU DISGUST ME! DIE!" He grabbed the knife and cut off the guy';s hands and shoving them down the guys throat, choking him, he eventually died and fell forward hands dangling and dripping blood.

Johnny panted and wrapped his hands around his body rubbing lightly shivering, the memories came back, god he needed a shower.

He walked down his hall of cracked wall and flickering lights, when he got to the end of the hall he opened the door and stepped in closing it lightly.

He closed his eyes and let his hands go to his belt, he undid it and ran it through the loops undoing it, his pants hung loosely on his body, he unzipped them and pulled them off with his boxers, he stood there naked and shivering, he feel to the floor and gripped his temples shaking as the feeling came back. he wanted to die there and now, then he saw it, from the corner of his eye

A bloody knife...

AM: yay done now I sleep with my Nny and Edgar plushie *snuggles in bed with plushies holding them together* Hmmmmmm...R&R please...tiered


End file.
